


Twister in the Living Room

by red4leader



Series: Twister in Mating [1]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Dean, Bottom!Cas, Cas in heat, Castiel in Heat, M/M, omega!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red4leader/pseuds/red4leader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Castiel find himself having his heat in the middle of a storm. When he crawls his way to a house, he finds a very helpful alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister in the Living Room

Small, blue eyed, omega Castiel is hit suddenly with his heat as he’s driving in the middle of a thunderstorm. With the wave of arousal and strong winds cause him to swerve off the abandoned back road and he hits a mailbox for a large, old house settled at the end of a long driveway. Pea sized hail rattled against his car as he slowly collected his thoughts. He could smell frightened omega along with his heat scent. 

As if in slow motion, he turned his car off and pocketed his keys before pushing his door open. The wind catches it almost instantly, and it jolts his car when the door is yanked at its hinges. 

He wraps himself up in his arms and trench coat, and stands up timidly. Castiel uses the hood to hold himself up as he walks around it to the driveway. It felt like a life time until the wind shoved him down on the wooden porch of the stranger’s house. He had to crawl the rest of the way to the door and mustered as much strength as he could to practically punch it. 

“Help!” he sobs before flipping back down, tucking his face into his shoulder. A few moments later, and he hears the door get pulled open and sees light fall across the porch in a rectangle. 

“Hey, kid, stay awake for me, okay?” he hears a gruff, yet very gentle and soothing voice say as large, warm hands wrap around his biceps. He’s lifted up and moved to where he’s face to face with a very attractive, blond alpha. The brilliance of the alpha’s eyes stun him and sends slick pouring out of his needy hole. 

The alpha pauses to study Castiel’s face, and that’s when Castiel looks away and around to see he was in a living room. It was a Victorian styled home, and looked so very cozy. 

“Woah, hey, let’s sit you down, yeah?” the alpha exclaims as Castiel’s knees give out. He helps Castiel sit back on a cushiony couch, then stands back up to assess the omega. “I’ve got some soup on the stove. You want some?” he asks, and Castiel nods with a keening noise. 

The alpha leaves, and Castiel’s vision goes blurry. His heat was hitting him hard this time, for some reason. 

He’s brought back to the present when the alpha returns. A clay, soup cup is placed in his hands, and he sees a piece of bread sticking out of the broth. He looks up to see the alpha shuffling awkwardly back, and couldn’t hold back the throaty, needy, and frightened whine that forced itself out of him. 

The alpha looks over quickly, and swiftly moves to Castiel’s side on the couch. Castiel scoots closer to the alpha, melting into the man’s side. 

“Thank you…” he finally says as he eats, but pauses. He doesn’t even know this man’s name. The alpha must realize this too, because he introduces himself. 

“I’m Dean Winchester.” he says, and Castiel nods, ducking his head. He eats the soup quickly, and sets the cup down on the coffee table. His stomach is full, but he’s still hungry - and he’s acquired a craving for the green eyed alpha beside him. 

He buries his nose into Dean’s shoulder, breathing deeply. The smell of leather and oil with a hint of watermelon sends another wave of slick out of him, and he writhes against Dean. 

“Alpha…” he moans. “Dean… please…” He finally has the chance to have an alpha care for him during his heat, and he’ll do anything to walk away from this with a freshly popped cherry. He was eighteen and still a virgin, dammit!

Dean shifts next to him, breathing deeply. He’s stiff beneath Castiel, but he doesn’t make a move away or towards the needy omega. 

“ _Alpha_...” Castiel tries again, moving to straddles Dean’s hips, grinding his slim ass down onto the alpha’s crotch. He watches the green disappear beside the blown black of Dean’s pupils through hooded eyes. Dean watches back for a few heartbeats before he grabs Castiel’s hips and turns, pushing Castiel’s back into the couch cushions. 

“I need you to tell me what you want, little omega.” Dean growls breathlessly in Castiel’s ear. Castiel preens, pressing his little omega erection against Dean’s huge alpha one. Slick practically gushes out of him, and Dean growls again above him. 

When Dean leans back, Castiel squirms until he’s on his knees, face pressed into the couch. He purrs as Dean swiftly undresses him, his coat carefully set aside, but his jeans and shirt ripping in half beneath Dean’s claws. When cool air hits his throbbing hole, he wiggles his ass towards Dean, rutting against his jeans. 

He hears Dean’s button pop then the tip of zipper. As fabric ruffles, he begins to shake with anticipation. It was finally happening. 

“Calm down, my omega.” Dean breathed into his temple, chest pressed against Castiel’s bare back. Castiel rubs his forehead into the couch’s fabric, breathing in Dean’s calming alpha scent. 

“Knot me, alpha.” Castiel whimpers, and feels the growl Dean lets out in his very core. More rustling of cotton comes from behind Castiel, and a moment later, Dean is bent over him again. Something nudges past his ring of muscles, and he quickly opens up as much as he can. 

Dean pushes in gently at first, but Castiel moved his hips back, his heat’s scent flaring at the opportunity of having a knot locking him to the protective alpha. Dean grunted as he adjusted just before slamming his hips all the way into the young omega. Castiel gasps, then pushed back again, begging for more without speaking. 

Dean rocks mercilessly into him, their skin slapping as Dean basically humps the small omega. A hand wraps around Castiel’s waist and curls around his little dick. The hand tugs in time with the slides of Dean’s massive alpha cock, and Castiel can feel his biggest orgasm ever approaching quickly, along with the swelling of Dean’s knot. 

When Dean adjusted on his knees again, the new angle pressed Castiel just right, and he came with a screaming moan. Right at his last spurt of cum, Dean straight up snarled as the knot was slammed into Castiel’s whiny hole as Dean came too. 

Castiel felt his limbs go weak, and slouches, tugging lightly at Dean’s knot. Dean helps him lay down, their sweaty skin sticking together. 

“Sleep, little omega.” Dean murmurs against the back of Castiel’s neck. 

Castiel smiles. 

“My name is Castiel.”


End file.
